Gas-Powered Stick
Gas Powered Stick is the seventh episode of Season 1 of Bravest Warriors. It debuted on January 10, 2013 Overview After a relaxing time by the pool, the Bravest Warriors are introduced to Beth's extraordinary best friend. As the boys vie for her attention, Impossibear finds a mysterious stick that sprouts unforeseen consequences. Synopsis At the Bravest Warriors' Invisible Hideout, Wallow makes a belly flop, but is able to dip into the water with his hover trunks. As the Warriors head inside, they pass by the Impossibear reading through a catalog and buying various items with Wallow's money while Catbug is resting by him. The Emotion Lord sticks his head from under the floor and hands Impossibear a stick and claims it to be a "Gas Powered Stick." Impossibear gets excited from receiving the stick and chases Catbug, hitting him with it, to Catbug's dismay. The doorbell rings and Chris answers the door and welcomes in Beth's friend, a Merewif named Plum. In their living room, Plum talks about how eager she is to get her Hovercar license. The boys immediately begin to compete for Plum's attention, ending with Danny playing a banjo with his feet and Wallow trying to perform a magic trick. Beth is disgusted, saying "(she) knew (they) wouldn't handle it if (she) brought Plum over." However, Plum is comfortable with them. Impossibear, still chasing Catbug comes into the room. Plum beckons Impossibear over because she thinks "he's adorable." Impossibear, however, smacks Plum on her thighs, angering her. Beth insists that Plum and her go into her room before they "get pregnant". Impossibear becomes bored with the stick and tosses it to the ground where it roots itself and almost immediately grows into peach tree with one large peach on it. Chris stumbles upon the peach, calling it "the most perfect peach ever" and consumes it leaving the pit. He throws the peach pit out the window, but it ricochets back towards Chris's forehead where it absorbs into Chris's skin and into his mind. The pit gives Chris the ability to see through things with x-ray vision.. He is eager to tell Beth when, suddenly, he sees through to Beth's room, where she his hanging out with Plum. Chris shuts his eyes tight, unsure of whether Beth could be changing or not. He takes a deep breath before opening one eye to check. To his relief, Beth is just shaving her underarms. Chris smiles and begins to express his emotions through a song when Plum comes out interrupting him. He accidentally runs into a wall nervously, but Plum is entertained by this saying, "Beth was right. (He is) interesting." Plum leans in close and asks Chris if she can try something weird. Chris tentatively accepts and Plum kisses him. Chris looks through Plum and sees her two brains. Impossibear interrupts the kiss by loudly chewing on his chips, saying "(they) are sickin' (him) out," to Chris's annoyance. Plum walks off while Chris turns to Impossibear. Chris tries to peer through a wall, but finds out he no longer has x-ray vision. Plum slips into the laundry room and extracts the peach pit she took from Chris mouth-to-mouth while they were kissing from her own mouth. The Emotion Lord pops up from the washing machine but fearfully ducks back down when he notices Plum. Plum spots him and crushes the pit in anger. The Emotion Lord peeps through the machine, then ducks again. Later, Chris and Plum are outside the Hideout, where Chris explains that it's more of an invisible hideout than secret hideout after Plum points out the parts of the hideout that are visible. Plum prepares to leave and Chris explains that it's not very good timing for a romantic relationship with each other. However, when Plum asks Chris if he wants her to stop making advances toward him, Chris declines. Plum understands and while Chris prepares the speedboat, Plum disappears. He looks into the pond and sees a mermaid tail sticking through the water. Characters Main Characters *Chris *Beth *Danny *Wallow *Plum (debut) *Impossibear (debut) Minor Characters *Catbug (debut) *Emotion Lord Cameo *The Passenger Video Next Time on Bravest Warriors - Gas Powered Stick on Cartoon Hangover|Preview Sassy Moments Gas Powered Stick - Bravest Warriors Behind the Scenes|Behind the Scenes Gas Powered Stick Animatic (Bravest Warriors - Ep. 7 Season 1)|Animatic Trivia *This episode marks the series debut of Plum, Impossibear, and Catbug. Originally, they only appeared in the comics **Plum is voiced by Tara Strong "http://ultimatepopculture.wikia.com/wiki/Tara_Strong", who is known for her work on various animated television series. *Wallow's license shows that he was born on February 14, which is Valentine's Day in the U.S. *In a behind-the-scenes video for this episode, Bhreen Burns said the plot was a combination of different episode ideas: a teen drama episode, a peeping tom episode, and a pet episode. **The peeping tom episode consisted of Chris staring at Beth from afar and putting on a pair of goggles to bring an image of Beth in front of him.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VCSxUrB8kPE" *The catalog Impossibear was reading featured "high-support socks". Errors *There are no pillows on the couch Plum and Beth were sitting on until after they left to go to Beth's room. *Near the end, when Plum is about to leave, her top bikini strap switches sides for a few frames while talking to Chris. * After Plum arrives, the scene where they are all gathered in the living room is entered. There is nothing beside the couch. Shortly later, a gray-brown can appears residing next to it on the rightmost side. It remains there until the episode progresses to Impossibear and Chris in the hallway. Gallery To see the gallery, click here. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1